criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliff Hanger
Cliff Hanger is the third fanmade case by Rifqitheflipper and also the third of Milefar City's Town Center. Plot Last time on Criminal Case... the mysterious phone caller are driving to various thoughts of the chaos-causing serial killer. Xavier and Victor tried to search the informations of this serial killer, and appeared that it comes to no end, all of the links that led to this serial killer have been deleted by unknown reasons. The next day... In the station, the rest of the MPD police members are enjoying their free day as they're no jobs to do to the time of 8 pm at the night. Roxy pulls out a ticket for the concert of 'Music Militias', a very known band in the Milefar City. As all of them drowns deep down to the world of happiness, the momentum shortly ruined as Chief Nate calls the player alongside Roxy and Seth to his office, whilst Karl laughs in a grinning, troll-face smile. At the station, the Chief informs the player that there's been reported a murder in the cliff by the same person calling them about the serial killer. Seth, again, disrespectly disagreed to help the player and said "Ain't no one disturbs my night. Bye folks". Roxy is enthusiastic about this and to help the player, altough cancelling her plan to go to the concert, and gave the tickets to Seth seconds before leaving the office. The victim is revealed to be an anti-nuclear activist named Gwen Heints, who pushed to death from a cliff. Roxy also thinks that this is a suicide, but after hours of autopsy, it is revealed to be a murder since the barrier is tall enough to block any people from doing a suicide. At the middle of the case, the player found an article about this serial killer, created by Zoe Amethyst. With no hesitate, the player and Roxy pays a visit to Zoe to ask the clear information about this serial killer. Zoe herself doesn't know the name of the serial killer, but found some links connected into it somewhere in the internet (as she managed to gathered the information right before the link is deleted), and then posted it in an article. Aside that, Zoe also wants a protection since she know a serial killer will definitely kills her after reading the article. After examining the cliff structure map given by Gunner, they found out that the victim have a hideout where she does some of her job, and do researches. There, they found out that the victim is also researching the serial killer and found out that the serial killer's name is 'The Secret Hunter', giving a chance that the serial killer may killed Gwen. They also found a tape, which consists of a discussion between the victim and Eustache Flown, who there, revealed to be a spy for Gwen, working to search something about anti-nuclear things and the sort of it. After gathering all clues, the killer is revealed to be the victim's boyfriend, Rudy Schwenseizer. Rudy designed and created a rifle that is very strong and effective, attracting Sergeant Cliffe. Cliffe then sent his friend, Gwen, to check on the gun and reported the results. At first, Gwen liked the rifle and appreciated Rudy's work, but after a few days, she started to have an odd feeling like there's a nuclear source somewhere near. Gwen gaved a test on the rifle and the result: the rifle contains 65% radioactive, forcing Gwen to push against Rudy's design and totally, disbanded it. Altough Rudy tried to talk nicely to her, Gwen still pushed out his rage to Rudy. Then, Rudy decided to kill Gwen after her outraginf attitude to him whilst they can discuss this. At the night, Rudy asks Gwen to met him in the cliff, and after several words, pushed her to death. The Honorable Smith is quite excited for the rifle himself and want to try it. After putting several discussion in the court, Rudy agreed to give the blueprint and the rifle to the judge, whom he will send the blueprint and rifle to the right person that they'll design the better version of the rifle. The rifle, as said by the Honorable Smith will be designed to be a non-nuclear weapon, but yet, still have the same trait as the previous one. For murdering Gwen, but also agreed to cooperate, Rudy is sentenced to 10 years in jail with a chance of parole in 4 years. Victim *'Gwen Heints '(Found dead after pushed off from a cliff) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to Death' Killer *'Rudy Schwenseizer' Suspects *'Eustache Flown' (Clown) Age: 46 Height: 5'4 Weight: 266 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect takes headache pills *The suspect uses Blu de Blise perfume *The suspect plays soccer Appearance *The suspect uses pen *'VADM Cliffe' (Victim's Friend) Age: 38 Height: 6'1 Weight: 200 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect plays soccer Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect uses pen *'Rudy Schwenseizer' (Victim's Boyfriend) Age: 23 Height: 5'9 Weight: 130 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect takes headache pills *The suspect uses Blu de Blise perfume Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect uses pen *'Zoe Amethyst' (Journalist) Age: 27 Height: 5'6 Weight: 126 lbs Eyes: Purple Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect takes headache pills *The suspect uses Blu de Blise perfume Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect uses pen *'Gunner Steele' (Steele Family Heir) Age: 29 Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect plays soccer *The suspect takes headache pills *The suspect uses Blu de Blise perfume Appearance *The suspect uses pen Killer's Profile *The killer plays soccer *The killer takes headache pills *The killer uses Blu de Blise perfume *The killer has black hair *Not yet known Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cliff Bottom (Clue: Victim's Body, Ticket, Broken Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (New clue: Shoeprint) *Examine Shoeprint (Result: Soccer Shoes print; Evidence: The killer plays soccer) *Examine Ticket (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (06.00.00) (Evidence: The killer takes headache pills) *Talk to Eustache Flown about the victim (New suspect: Rudy Schwenseizer; Unlocks: Circus) (Prequisite: Examine Ticket) *Check on Rudy Schwenseizer (Prequisite: Talk to Eustache) *Examine Broken Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (12.00.00) *Question Sergeant Cliffe about his relation to the victim (Prequisite: Analyze Phone) *Investigate Circus (Clue: Faded Article) (Prequisite: Talk to Eustache) *Examine Faded Article (Result: Serial killer article) *Ask Zoe Amethyst about the serial killer article (Prequisite: Examine Faded Article) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Gunner Steele about the victim's secret (New clue: Map) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Map (Result: Cliff Structure) (Unlocks: Hideout) *Investigate Hideout (Clue: Faded Letter, Tape, Branch) (Prequisite: Examine Map) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Letter) (Unlocks: Secret Bunker) *Analyze Tape (03.00.00) *Question Eustache Flown about his real identity (Prequisite: Analyze Tape) *Examine Branch (Clue: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer uses Blu de Blise perfume) *Investigate Secret Bunker (Clue: Weapon Crate, Blueprint) (Prequisite: Examine Faded Letter) *Examine Weapon Crate (Result: Prototype Rifle) *Examine Blueprint (Result: FP GHRS-396 Design) *Analyze Rifle and Blueprint (15.00.00) (Prequisite: Examine Weapon Crate and Blueprint) *Talk to Rudy Schwenseizer about the rifle (Prequisite: Analyze Rifle and Blueprint) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Zoe Amethyst what's bothering her (Unlocks: Circus Seats) *Investigate Circus Seats (Clue: Broken Laptop) (Prequisite: Talk to Zoe) *Examine Broken Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (03.00.00) *Have a chat with Gunner Steele about the project and his relation to the victim (Prequisite: Analyze Laptop) (Unlocks: Weaponary Room) *Investigate Weaponary Room (Clue: Memo) *Ask Sergeant Cliffe what he's doing over here (Prequiste: Play Weaponary Room as a task) *Examine Memo (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (09.00.00) (Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Investigate Cliff Bottom (Clue: Pen) (All tasks must be done first) *Analyze Pen (06.00.00) (Attribute: The killer uses pen) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *See how Eustache Flown is doing (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Circus (Clue: Circus Property Box, Balance Pole Set, Make-up Box, Clown Vehicles, Cage) (Prequisite: Talk to Eustache) *Analyze Circus Properties (15.00.00) *Ask Eustache Flown if his properties are safe (Reward: 200 xp) (Prequisite: Analyze Circus Properties) *Ask Sergeant Cliffe about the plan (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Weaponary Room (Clue: Large Brown Crate) (Prequisite: Talk to Sergeant Cliffe) *Make sure if this crate belongs to Cliffe (Reward: Desert Camo Outfit, Camo Dog Tags) (Prequisite: Investigate Weaponary Room) *Analyze Large Crate (09.00.00) (Prequisite: Check on Sergeant Cliffe) *Examine Large Crate (Result: Scrapbook) (Prequisite: Analyze Large Crate) *Ask Gunner Steele about his research on the serial killer (Reward: Burger) (Prequisite: Examine Large Crate) *Investigate Hideout (Clue: Cryptex) (All task must be done first) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Scroll) *Analyze Scroll (12.00.00) *Thank Gunner Steele for the information (Reward: 15.000 coins) (Prequisite: Analyze Scroll) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center